A Fourth to Remember
by sydia05
Summary: America is celebrating his 241st birthday! Time to celebrate in a true American fashion. Everyone's invited but will they all show up? Human names used/Rated M for themes


The event of the year was finally here, at least in America's opinion. It was America's independence day, he had always counted it a his birthday. Today he was 242 years old, and like always he was ready to go all out. Every nation that existed was invited, even the micro nations. America had been planning his party for weeks, and finally it was here. Alfred got up a few minutes before usual, _hey he was trying to get up early it was just sooooo hard_ , then headed out to get supplies. As it turned out, buying fourth of July decorations on the fourth of July was not a good idea, like at all. Almost all of the shelves were bare and the only stuff left was the cheap stuff that no one wanted. The same thing happened at the next four stores, till America's phone dinged. He pulled it out and read the text,

 _Al you sent your birthday stuff to my house again. This is the third time, stop doing that. I'll bring it over and help you set up, so see you in an hour. ~Matt_

That was right he had ordered the supplies online, so the only things he needed to grab was snacks, soda, and the cake. With the food and drinks safely packed in his car, Alfred drove home. Wanting to start with a clean slate Alfred cleaned the whole house, upstairs include ( _his room too... just in case),_ and made up the half dozen guest rooms. Drunk nations had a tendency to stay at the closest house till they sobered up, so it would be a good idea to be prepared. After the whole house was cleaned and the rooms were readied, Alfred headed outside to skim the pool and clean the grill. True to his word Canada arrived an hour later with the party decorations. The North American Brothers started decorating, and by start i mean they tried but water gun fights were so much more decorations eventually got up, but the twins had wasted so much time that the other nations should be arriving soon. The pair changed into swim shorts and tee-shirts just in time to meet the first guest.

Like always France had to be the first guest, he claimed it was so he could get a look at the set up beforehand. The truth was he had to check out the alcohol and decide if he would have to stay the night, so he always showed up a bit early. Next came the Germanics, Italians, Spain and Portugal, apparently they had all carpooled. The South American's next with the Caribbean nations not far behind, everyone else came at their pace.

"Cannonball!" The party was in full swing! There were people in the pool, people in the house, people on the house, _seriously it was a bad idea to leave a ladder around drunk nations,_ and people passed out everywhere. Apparently most of the nations were either light drinkers, drunk, or currently getting drunk. Even Matt was wasted and that was saying something, come to think of it Al hadn't seen Matt for most of the party and Gilbert was missing too. Meh, it was probably nothing to worried about.

Drunk nations were one thing, but now those nations were **all** going to stay over? Al had only made up a third of a guest rooms, so there was more than enough room but, that meant that he was stuck with a house full of drunk and smashed countries. _I need to get out of here, I do not need to be dealing with hung over countries tomorrow. So who's house can I crash at tonight? Matt's here but I lost the key to his house the other day. Spending a night a Francis's place is never a good idea, even if he isn't home. Who can i even stay with? Wait...there is one person, but I don't know if they want to see me._

The trip across nations borders took longer than Alfred had expected, now the question was if this trip was worth it or not. On the way over Alfred picked up some cupcakes, soda, balloons, and flowers. Eventually he arrived on the front doorstep of a rather large townhouse. _Here goes nothing,_ he rang the doorbell. The nation on the other side of the door yelled something incoherent then Alfred could here the locks turning.

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled while showing the flowers at the nation in front of him. "Bloody hell, Alfred do you know how late it is?!" The yelling Brit was trying to hide how flustered he was, but Alfred caught the blush before Arthur could hide it. "Iggy, did you really think I forgot about you today? Lets hangout and party cause that's what I wanna do today". Alfred was shoving his way into the house as he spoke and setting his supplies on the living room coffee table. Arthur smiled, he had been having a rough day, considering that every year he was reminded how he had lost Alfred. _Yet somehow I had gotten Alfred back. After Alfred had become his own global superpower, he had gathered up the courage to ask me out for a date. Being denied twenty times hadn't dampened his spirits, instead he had kept pushing until I had finally obliged. We have been going steady for some twenty years now and I am thankful everyday for that._

"What are you thinking about over there?" Arthur had been lost in thought and smiling while staring off. So Alfred had decided it would be a good idea to snap him out of it before he got in too deep. "Huh?" The Brit had snapped out of his thought to find his whole living room decorated in American flags and Union jacks, there was soda and cupcakes on the table and Alfred was staring at him with a dreamy look in his eyes. " Nothing overly important you git. Just thinking how lucky I am". Alfred smiled,"Why pray tell are you so lucky?" "Simply because I have you". Arthur headed over to sit next to his lover on the couch. "Sorry love but you're mistaken". Arthur turned toward Alfred,"What do you mean?" Alfred's smile grew impossibly larger, "Cause I'm the lucky one to score such a cutie!" Before Arthur could answer, Alfred crushed their lips together. The two melted into each others embraces. They spent the rest of the evening together, and lets just say that it hurt for Arthur to get up the next morning.

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a fourth of July fic and thus posted on the fourth, but I'm not gonna have a computer to work with on the fourth so i'm posting it a few days early! Happy Independence day America!**


End file.
